


Are You Single?

by LexaWard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Besotten Caleb, Cute, Drunk Mollymauk, Drunk on love, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: Of all the questions Caleb expected his boyfriend to ask him,"are you single?" was definitely not one of them.





	Are You Single?

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the spelling, I wrote this in like 30 minutes on my phones notes because inspiration hit like a lorry.  
> Enjoy!

Caleb was sitting on a high stool when Molly pranced over drunk on booze and high on life as he leaned against the bar and motioned for another drink. Maybe too many, he looked over at Caleb with an appreciative smile.  
“Hello.” Molly said flirtatiously and okay, Caleb will bite.  
“Hallo.” He said with a smile and sipped his whisky.  
“You - ah - come here often?” Molly slurred a little and Caleb giggled enjoying the game.  
“I’m only here for tonight. You?” Caleb asked as Molly attempted to lean casually on the bar with his cheek against his fist and ended up sliding so the small triangle between the wood and his armpit was reduced to nothing.

If Caleb hadn’t have already been a little head over heels for the tiefling this definitely would’ve been a cherry.   
“Same. It’s seems things are in the good place. Teamauk Mollyleaf. Molly to people.” Molly tried and failed as the right words missed his mouth by a mile. Caleb mimicked him with a lot more dexterity his own forearm staying up and propping his head up with his fist. Caleb was plenty buzzed himself but Molly looked about one or two more ales from unconscious and his faint violet blush that stained his cheeks endeared Caleb to no end.   
“Caleb Widogast. Caleb to my friends.” He pushed a bit of hair out of Molly’s face and tucked behind a horn to which the other grinned like a fool. 

“Well. Caleb.” Molly started valiantly,  
“Are you single?” Caleb paused because for a moment he genuinely thought that he’d lost something in translation and stared at Molly blankly before carefully responding,  
“What?” Caleb leaned forward and a small whine escaped Molly,  
“Are...you...single...?” Molly said slowly as if he wasn’t sure himself that he was saying the right words.   
“Nein?” Caleb said dumbly completely thrown.

Molly gasped and tried to stand back in shock but with all but his base motor functions gone, melodrama couldn’t really be achieved at that moment and he started tipping backwards. Caleb automatically grabbed for him and pulled him into a close embrace to steady Molly as the other leaned heavily on him. Caleb was pushed into the bar while his tiefling pouted at him,  
“But you’re so pretty...” he whined as he wrapped his arms around Caleb’s neck.   
“Is it serious?” He asked suddenly and honestly Caleb wasn’t really expecting an interrogation tonight but here he was, being giving hard questions at 1am by his drunk ass mess of a boyfriend.  
“Well, you are special to me.” Caleb said as he tried to balance Molly so he wasn’t being crushed into the splintered ale stained wood of the bar.  
“Nooooooo, I mean. Do you love him? Can I steal you?” Molly planted both hands firmly on the bar either side of Caleb bracketing him in before he leaned against him staring down with a smile that might have been cocky? It looked more like Molly was trying to prove that he was not about to collapse more than anything. Except that he definitely was.

Caleb blinked, his heart beating ridiculously fast for what had originally been flirting. They hadn’t actually said ‘love’ to each other yet and while Caleb wouldn’t have anyone else he didn’t know whether Molly felt the same and he was not about to confess to anything while the other was practically drooling. On the other hand, Molly was very likely not to remember this in the morning and he could say it and get it off his chest with possibly no repercussions.  
“I will tell you if you let me take you to bed.” He winked and Molly wiggled against him delighted.  
“Absolutely!” To Molly’s strength he was able to stay upright as he held onto Caleb’s waist for dear life and despite having to stop a couple times on the staircase for giggles they eventually made it to the room.

“Take off your coat.” Caleb ordered and Molly fucking threw his coat across the room before collapsing haphazardly onto the mattress.  
“Let me get your boots.” Caleb said unlacing them and the other spread his legs,  
“Then what will you do to me?” Molly asked suggestively before hiccupping the change in position causing his insides to shift and gas to move.  
“I’ll tell you a secret.” Caleb said conspiratorially as he put one thigh-high to the side.  
“Will you fuck me too?” Molly lifted his bootless leg and trying to be sexy by wiggling his toes and flicking his tail.

Caleb pulled away as he slid the other boot off and put it with the other before wrestling Molly under the covers.  
“Mollymauk.” He commanded with a voice the other listened to more often than not and Molly red eyes snapped on him.  
“No sex. You are too drunk.” Caleb cut the other off as he started to complain immediately.  
“No.” He said firmly and pushed the other down.  
“Sleep, Liebling.” He said a bit more gently as he smoothed down Molly’s hair tucking him in a bit.  
“What about my answers?” He persisted as the alcoholic drowsiness took over.  
“Ja, of course.” Caleb said kissing Molly on the forehead who sighed a little eyes fluttering shut.  
“You have already stolen me and my heart, Schatz.” Caleb whispered in the darkness of the room.  
“I love you. Of course I do. Ich liebe dich.” He finished and pulled back stroking Molly’s cheek as the other was now fast asleep.  
“Guten Nacht, Liebling.” He said softly and quietly left the room just as Yasha came up the steps. He gave her a small smile and nod before retreating into his and Nott’s room to go to put his security routine out and then sleep as well with a stupid smile on his face. 


End file.
